Fremione Headcannons
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: A list of all Fremione (Fred/Hermione) Headcannons that I have written. These are just short blips. Sometimes they link together some, other times not. All Fremione I write on request will be posted here in a nice and tidy spot.
1. Chapter 1

Fred and George laughed as their brother failed their personal favorite game. A game of "Which is Fred?" Sadly no one ever got it, but it amused them as well. There was one girl that got it, George was dating her though so it left Fred alone when he went on dates. Hermione walked down the stairs with a tired Harry behind her. She had been up reading a while waiting for him to get up before she dragged him down stairs to the rest of the household. The twins looked at each other a moment before bounding over to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, can you tell us-" Fred started.

"Which one is Fred and which is George?" George finished.

Hermione smiled at their antics, "Yes, it's easy. That one is Fred, and that one is George." She said pointing to the appropriate twin. They looked at each other for a second before looking back at her.

"That isn't possible." Fred stated.

"It must be a luck guess. Lets try again." George claimed before they walked out of the room mixed up and walked back in.

"Fred. George." She said correctly again with an eye roll. They stared at her.

"How do you do that?" They said in unison.

Hermione laughed, "It's hard to explain. You have the slightest differences in looks but also Fred is typically the one that is more forward." She said shrugging before she went to eat. The twins ate fairly quietly as they toyed with her words. She had been paying attention to details...but why was the real question. George rushed off after breakfast for his date and the rest of the family went about their business. Hermione wondered around to the back of the house to sit in the shade as she read quietly for a few hours. She looked up when Fred sat down next to her.

"Hi Fred!" She said smiling at him with her thumb holding her spot in her book.

"Hey, question, how did you notice the details that even our mother has issues with?" Fred asked looking over at her.

Hermione blushed slightly, "You notice someone you are interested in." She said before looking at her book in a bad attempt to read.

"Interested? I KNEW I WAS THE BETTER LOOKING ONE! YES!" He exlaimed loudly causing her to blush more.

"Well, I...um..." She trailed off faking reading again. Fred looked at her blushing a second before smiling. He dipped down and quickly placed a soft kiss on her lips. She froze for a moment before kissing back tentatively.

"At least I get the smart girlfriend." He said, and with that claim she gave him a large smile and snuggled into his side to quietly read. While he loved to go from thing to thing it was nice to slow down and just appreciate what was before him. He smirked as he heard Ron cry out in frustration. The original reason he had hidden back here was to hide from Ron and his lovely green hair from his shampoo. A girlfriend AND Ron looked like a Slytherin mascot...yeah, he was pretty sure that was just ranked the best plan ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was annoyed, her two best 'friends' thought dying her hair in a rainbow was okay to do when one was bored. They shouldn't have provoked her. She looked over the stack of papers filled with many different revenge pranks and started debating. A knock on her door jam caused her to jerk up from the mess on her bed. "Fred! Just the person I wanted to see!" She said with a smile. After the war they were left with many tragedies, Fred was one...and then he wasn't. Dumbledore's magic stretched beyond life it seemed because a ball of light had shown up, settled into his chest and then just...flared. The Fred was back. They didn't ask, sometimes you should just say thank you and leave it alone.

"What do you need me for Rainbow Bright?" He said with a smile.

"Ron and Harry thought it was a funny idea to do this, I want payback. Good payback." She said with a slightly menacing smile. Fred went over and sat on her bed and began looking through her ideas.

"These are pretty good, can I use some of these ideas to make some stuff?" He asked with an approving smile.

"Go ahead, I only need one anway." She said with a smile. He sorted through some more before holding one up.

"This looks like gold. With the remaining order members coming over for breakfast it should do well." Fred said handing over the piece of paper to her.

She looked it over, "Okay, going to need some make-up spells from Ginny, transfigure them into some nice dresses with the full set-up...I can make this happen...and do a locking spell so nothing can be removed." She let out a short, evil laughter.

Fred smiled and laughed, "I knew you had some prankster in you!" He said proudly. He got up with his borrowed ideas and turned around.

"This was very beneficial for me, whatever is made I will make sure you get a cut." He said before kneeling on the bed to grab a page he missed. He slipped on the blanket and landed his head roughly on her chest.

"Ow..." She said cringing. He jerked his head up and looked at her face.

"I am SO sorry!" He said alarmed with a blush staining his cheeks.

"It's okay, just wasn't expecting that. Kinda took the wind out of me. You okay?" She asked blushing at his proximity.

"Yeah...one of the best places for me to land really." He said a cocky smirk on his lips even with his blush.

"You sure about that?" She said gaining some confidence.

Fred made a humming noise in agreement, "Definitely." He said before leaning forward to kiss her. The kiss quickly escalated before they both pulled away out of breath, "I think we have your two friends to prepare to prank my kind Rainbow." He said causing her to nod. Harry and Ron were never safe from pranks after that, actually, no one was. They wouldn't have thought that making her hair into a rainbow would have started a relationship that made no one safe from pranks. They really were a bad influence on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was ready to murder Fred. They had started dating just over two years ago when she was planning a revenge prank on Ron and Harry and after only a year and a half had gotten married in a small family affair. She often helped him come up with new ideas and helped run some of the finer details of his and his brother's business. That wasn't an issue at the moment. The issue at the moment was the test she just came back from. A test that answered positive. A test that lead to another test that caused her frustration.

Hermione...was pregnant. That wasn't the big deal though, no no. What was the real issue was that through life's cruel joke she was pregnant with triplets. She calmed herself down for breaking the news. Subtle and sudden was a good way to shock someone. Shock was a good revenge.

She stepped calmly into the joke shop and walked back to where her husband was and began working.

"So I was thinking today how much trouble you and your brother must have been when you were babies and growing up." She said as a natural conversation starter.

Fred let out a burst of laughter at the thought, "Trouble wouldn't begin to cover it. My parents never got sleep even with my brothers helping out. Once we could walk though, my mother was ready to loose her mind. We were a parents worst nightmare." He said laughing at all the tales his mother and father had told him growing up of his childhood stunts.

"Thank Merlin your mother didn't have triplets then!" She said with a laugh setting up her plan.

Fred nodded enthusiastically, "She would have totally lost her mind. I can't even imagine what insanity that would be like."

Hermione joined him in laughing for a moment before suddenly stopping and saying in monotone, "Well you won't have to imagine because that is what we are having." Fred stopped laughing and stared at her. They stood in silence looking at each other for a minute as Fred blinked at her.

"We...are having triplets?" He asked slowly. Hermione slowly began nodding a smile finally breaking through her annoyance. "We...are going to be parents..." He said a large and goofy grin covering his face. Hermione joined him finally as the realization began sinking in. Fred rushed to pick her up in a large hug and twirled her around the room.

"I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He hollered loudly in happiness before setting down a giggling Hermione.

"HOLY SHIT WE ARE HAVING TRIPLETS!" He said as the second part set in more. "We are going to go insane." He said simply with wide eyes causing Hermione to laugh.

"I am just hoping your mother will have some pointers!" She said warming up to the idea. She wasn't to worried the more she thought of it. With how many aunts and uncles the family had she was pretty sure she would get plenty of helpers. Of course she thought wrong when they proved to be just as bad as Fred and George, but in times three form instead of times two.


	4. Chapter 4

"FRED!" Hermione yelled urgently from the sofa. Fred ran from the kitchen to her quickly.

"What? What is wrong?" He said worried. She grabbed his hands and yanked them down to her protruding stomach.

"Feel!" She said and waited patiently. Fred waited until he felt a kick hit hand causing his eyes to grow wide.

"He is kicking! Seems to be a rascal like you already. He has been doing flips for a while, now he has moved to kicking." She said laughing. Molly came in from watching them. Hermione and Fred had chosen to start their family at the family home so they could get all the help they could get.

"Just wait until you get the kidney shots dear, Fred and George were playing a game to see who could get the most hits in, I swear." Molly said with a laugh. Hermione turned to glare at Fred.

"I swear if you kid becomes a mini-you we are doomed. Lets hope for a tamed prankster, or better yet a book worm." Hermione said with a smile.

Fred gave her a goofy grin. "I want to let him use any new inventions for pranks, no fear on being buried in books." He said causing Hermione to jokingly smack him on the arm. Sadly Molly had predicted right though, their bundle of terror decided kidney shots were quite fun very quick which eventually graduated to complex stink bombs and other numerous pranks.


End file.
